Ending 21: June Bride ~Anata Shika Mienai~
Anterior Ending----------------------------------------Siguiente Ending June Bride ~Anata Shika Mienai~ es el ending 21 de la serie de Detective Conan y va desde el episodio 398 hasta el episodio 406. Sinopsis Este ending tiene como protagonistas a Ran y a Shinichi durante su infancia... Primero se los ve montando una bicicleta, a continuación jugando con un balón de fútbol, y por ultimo mientras van de camino al escuela... Al finalizar se muestra a Ran pensativa, mientra aparece Conan arriba en la colina. Vídeo thumb|300px|left Letra |-|Original = Dare ni mo oitsukenai SUPI-DO de Nichijou wo hashitte itara Kami wo kitta hi ni tomodachi yori Daiji na takaramono mitsuketa yo Ashita ga mienai mainichi ni Anata wo suki ni natte yokatta Zutto kawaranai kimochi de itai Hibikiau ima wo tomete Futari ni naru no ga kowakatta Hito to kako wa kaerarenai keredo Jibun no koto mirai no yume wa kaete yukeru Anata shika mienai Kureyuku machi setsunasa ga tsunoru Yawarakana kaze no naka zutto Shinjiainagara futari itsumademo JYU-N BURAIDO I'll be with you Watashi koko ni iru n' da yo Kamisama watashi no koto mieteru? Konna watashi ni mo nanika ga aru tte Shinjite kurete arigatou Kizu wa kanarazu naoru n' da yo Watashi wo erande kureta Nani ga attemo donna koto demo Norikoerareru yo ima nara Kanashii toki ya kurushii toki Itsumo itsumo zutto soba ni iyou ne Nido to kaerenai omoide ni mou shibararenai Mirai shika mienai Anata ni fusawashii hito ni naritai Tokidoki kirai ni nattemo Ai shite irareru futari de iyou ne JYU-N BURAIDO I'll be with you Mirai shika mienai Anata ni fusawashii hito ni naritai Tokidoki kirai ni nattemo Ai shite irareru futari de iyou ne JYU-N BURAIDO I'll be with you |-|Inglés = At a speed that no one can catch up to As I hurry along from day to day On the day I cut my hair I discovered an important treasure from a friend In my daily life where I can see no tomorrow I’m glad to have fallen in love with you I want these feelings to never ever change And their echoes to stop time I was once afraid to be together with you Even though people and their past can’t be changed I shall change myself and my dreams for the future I can see no one but you As the town darkens, sadness deepens In this gentle breeze, as always Believing in each other, we’ll stay together forever June Bride I'll be with you I am right here Dear God, are you watching over me? To think there can be something for someone like me as well Thank you for believing in me Wounds will invariably heal For you have chosen me Should anything happen, whatever it may be The current me can overcome it all Through the sad times and the painful times Please stay by my side, forever and ever I will no longer be held back by memories I can’t return to I see nothing but the future I want to become the right person for you Even though we may not always be on the best of terms Let’s stay in love with each other forever June Bride I'll be with you I see nothing but the future I want to become the right person for you Even though we may not always be on the best of terms Let’s stay in love with each other forever June Bride I'll be with you |-|Español = A una velocidad que nadie puede alcanzar a Como me apresuro a lo largo del día a día En el día que me corté el pelo Descubrí un importante tesoro de un amigo En mi vida diaria, donde puedo ver ningún mañana Me alegro de haber caído en el amor con usted Quiero que estos sentimientos de nunca jamás cambio Y sus ecos para detener el tiempo Una vez fui miedo de estar juntos con usted A pesar de que las personas y su pasado no se puede cambiar Voy a cambiarme a mí mismo y mis sueños para el futuro Puedo ver a nadie más que usted A medida que la ciudad se oscurece, la tristeza más profunda En esta suave brisa, como siempre Creer en uno al otro, nos quedaremos juntos para siempre Novia junio voy a estar con ustedes Estoy aquí Querido Dios, ¿estás mirando sobre mí? Y pensar que no puede haber algo para alguien como yo, así Gracias por creer en mí Heridas invariablemente sanar Por que me has elegido Si algo sucediera, sea lo que sea La corriente me puede superarlo todo A través de los tiempos tristes y los tiempos dolorosos Por favor, quédate a mi lado, para siempre jamás Ya no voy a ser retenido por los recuerdos que no puedo volver a No veo más que el futuro Quiero ser la persona adecuada para ti A pesar de que no siempre podemos estar en el mejor de los términos Quedémonos enamorados el uno del otro para siempre Novia junio voy a estar con ustedes No veo más que el futuro Quiero ser la persona adecuada para ti A pesar de que no siempre podemos estar en el mejor de los términos Quedémonos enamorados el uno del otro para siempre Novia junio voy a estar con ustedes Curiosidades *Este ending no muestra el resumen del capitulo que acaba de terminar. Imágenes Ending 21 U-ka saegusa IN db 1.JPG|Portada del CD Ending 21 U-ka saegusa IN db 2.JPG|Contraportada del CD Ending 21 U-ka saegusa IN db CD.JPG|CD Ending 21 U-ka saegusa IN db Contraporta edición especial.JPG|Contraportada edición especial Categoría:Endings